


Медузы

by liatoxique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealousy, Magic School, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liatoxique/pseuds/liatoxique
Summary: Медузы. Медовые сны и кровные узы.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 5





	Медузы

**Author's Note:**

> Может не совпадать с вашими взглядами как на мир в целом, так и на героев фанфика.  
> Инцест.  
> Мат.

За окном было душно, горячо и слишком солнечно. Утомленные игрой на улице, мы с Лили забрались на чердак – с детства наш любимый уголок. Палящее солнце пробивалось сюда тонкими полосками сквозь дощатую крышу, пахло пылью и стариной, а Лили что-то говорила, смеялась и снова говорила-говорила-говорила… Я смотрел на ярко-рыжее пятно ее волос и ничего больше не видел. Воздух тут был какой-то не такой: одновременно прохладный и в то же время такой же обжигающий, как за стенами этого сомнительного убежища. В горле пересохло, а я моргал все медленнее, сводя на нет попытки разлепить веки. Почему-то пахло корицей, мятой, а я сам купался в озере из меда. Мед был рыжим. Но мало ли каким там бывает мед? Голос Лили превратился в мерное журчанье и… Мимо меня проплыла большая медуза, такая же рыжая, как все вокруг, забавно дрыгая всем своим медовым тельцем. То, что оно было медовым, я не сомневался. Во сне вообще никогда не сомневаешься. Даже в том, что это не сон вовсе. Мне хорошо и как-то… сладко? Мед приятно лижет мои пальцы, мои губы, хрупкие ладошки щекочут где-то около грудной клетки, а чуть ниже живота что-то давит… Приятно так давит. Так, стоп, ладошки? Мерное журчанье становится подозрительно похожим на «Ну, Джеймс!...», и я с трудом открываю глаза. Перед глазами все то же рыжее пятно, которое постепенно становится похожим на растрепавшиеся волосы Лили. Она сидит на мне, уперев ладони в мои ребра, и жалобно тянет:

— Ну Джеймс, ты… ты… — Лили еще только будет девять, и она не знает, как можно назвать старшего брата. Так, чтобы обидно. Да и обижать меня она как-то не привыкла. Я тоже не привык ее обижать, но само собой получается как-то. Магия имен, что ли, такая?

— Индюк, — подсказываю я ей. А она заливается смехом, отчего начинает чуть ерзать на мне. И это, черт побери, приятно. Так приятно, что у меня, кажется, встает. Мне двенадцать и это нормально, думаю я, не делая попытки хоть как-то изменить положение сестры. Я чуть прикрываю глаза, получая удовольствие от этого неправильного контакта, но Лили, кажется, расценивает мое действие как попытку сбежать в мир снов. Она чуть подпрыгивает на мне и начинает колотить кулачками по моей груди.

— Джеймс, ты не индюк, ты… — и снова не находит слов. Лили у нас в семье в роли принцессы: маленькое солнышко, окруженное лаской и любовью. Тепличное растение, я бы сказал. Трудно представить, что когда-нибудь с ее острого язычка будут срываться грязные словечки, кукольные губки растягиваться в пошловатой улыбке, а тот же острый язычок слизывать малиновый блеск с верхней губы. Но я представляю, и мне становится дурно от нахлынувшего желания. Эротические фантазии с сестрой в главной роли уже сложно списать на «мне двенадцать и это нормально». Потому что это нихера не нормально. Даже ненормальнее того, что я матерюсь как сапожник, пусть и в мыслях. Вслух тоже приходилось, и не раз.

Я резко переворачиваюсь, тем самым опрокидывая сестру на пол и оказываясь сверху. Она начинает визжать, что «это подло, и она ушиблась», а я тем временем провожу руками от ее совсем еще детских бедер до плеч. Она заливается смехом, ей «щекотно», а я пытаюсь снять свое напряжение вот такими вот незатейливыми прикосновениями к ней. Она совсем еще ребенок, и даже намека на грудь нет. Но рыжее пятно волос, огромные глазища и кукольные губки меня завораживают. Она проводит по ним языком. Блядь. Потом еще раз – видимо, пересохли. И еще раз – блядь. Острая коленка упирается мне в бедро.

— Блядь, — говорю я уже вслух.

Лили как-то странно смотрит на меня и снова смеется. Почему-то мне кажется, что она все понимает. И от этого, кажется, становится еще жарче.

Я с трудом заставляю себя подняться на ноги, неосознанно проведя рукой там, где должна находиться у сформировавшейся девочки грудь. И то, что у Лили ее еще нет, меня совсем не колышет. Лили смотрит растерянно и как-то обиженно. Я же стараюсь этот ее взгляд не замечать и, отвернувшись, иду к лестнице.

Уже спускаясь, я слышу всхлипы Лили. Ну вот, я снова ее обидел. Тем, что ушел. Она вообще плакса ужасная, но вот, что странно, гордости ей не занимать. И если ее брат почему-то вдруг оставил ее одну на чердаке, она ничего не скажет. Заплачет, но не скажет. И плакать будет так, что я обязательно услышу. И почувствую себя виноватым. Вдвойне виноватым.

Блядь.

* * *

Мне четырнадцать и я сижу за гриффиндорским столом в Большом Зале. Сегодня первое сентября. Но это неважно. Важно, что Лили этим летом исполнилось одиннадцать и сегодня ее первый день в Хогвартсе. Она стоит в неровной шеренге из новоявленных однокурсников и уж слишком сильно выделяется среди них. Она не топчется с ноги на ногу, никого не толкает, не шепчется и не смеется. А в ее взгляде… холод? Или же просто безразличие. Я не знаю, но мне становится как-то не по себе.

Она стала выше и среди своих однокурсниц определенно краше. По-девичьи так, не по-детски. Ее рыжие волосы собраны в высокий хвост, лицо сосредоточенно, а взгляд упирается в одну точку, которую я никак не могу отследить. Но она смотрит не на меня, и от этого уже не просто не по себе – от этого гадко.

Уйдя два года назад с чердака, я ушел от Лили. Из ее жизни. А моя чудесная сестренка не могла понять почему. Я своими руками зарыл в ней зерно обиды и сомнения, а потом сам же и взрастил его. Я не отвечал на письма, которые она так старательно писала мне в Хогвартс два раза в неделю, сворачивая их в трубочку своими тонкими пальчиками. Я уворачивался от ее объятий и поцелуев по праздникам. Я проводил каникулы со своими друзьями, отмахиваясь от Лили и на все ее вопросы отвечая, что я уже слишком взрослый для ее детских забав. И я не врал. Я, блядь, был действительно взрослым, и ее детские забавы на чердаке и привычные с раннего детства легкие поцелуи-касания в губы заканчивались моим стояком. А она была еще совсем ребенком. И, вообще-то, даже не кузиной, а моей сестрой. Младшей сестрой. И, кажется, у меня теперь даже на словах «младшая сестра» начинает стоять. И неважно, кто их произносит. И это не лечится.

— Поттер, Лили, — громко произносит МакГонагал, которая, как по мне, уже вот-вот рассыплется прахом. Только вот почему-то никак не рассыпается. Мне на зло, что ли?

Лили шагает медленно, с идеально прямой спиной, и все невольно начинают смотреть на нее. Конечно, фамилия «Поттер» делает свое дело, но мне кажется, что дело вовсе не в фамилии, а в самой Лили. «Поттер» на беседу со Шляпой отправляется в третий раз, и как бы ничего из ряда вон выходящего от этой процедуры никто не ждет. Я пташкой улетел на скамью Гриффиндора, как то и было положено первенцу Поттеров, Альбус, конечно, отправился на Равенкло, но все списали на имена, ему данные, да и он сам, как попал туда, так и слился. И со средой, и вот просто сам: ничего выдающегося. Весь из себя правильный, замечательный, ну прямо Перси Уизли, только Альбус Поттер. Что, в общем-то, за последние три года стало синонимом. На него, сидящего за скамьей своего вороньего гнезда, я даже не смотрю. И смотрит ли он на Лили, не знаю. Наверное, смотрит, потому что смотрят все. Интересно вот только, ему тоже кажется, что он видит ее в первый раз, или же он, в отличие от своего ебанутого брата, смотрел на нее в последние два года чуть чаще?

Лили садится на табуретку и закидывает ногу за ногу. Она терпеливо ждет, пока директор школы наденет ей на голову ветошь, по ошибке именованную Шляпой, и почему-то улыбается. Так мерзко-мерзко, или мне это только кажется?

Шляпа молчит.

Минуту.

Две.

А потом, кажется, просто выплевывает, так же мерзко, как улыбалась Лили:

— СЛИЗЕРИН!

Лили встает с табуретки, и на ее лице нет и намека не то что на обиду за такой вердикт – нет даже удивления. И теперь она смотрит на меня, прямо в глаза. И улыбается. А я понимаю, что тогда, два года назад, когда она заливалась смехом, лежа подо мной, мне не почудилось сумасшествие в ее горящих глазах. Она и, правда, такая же ебанутая, как я. Просто принцессам, живущим в сказочном замке, это не к лицу, а я этот самый замок разрушил, похоронив под его обломками куклу по имени Лили. Из кукольного в ней остались только губы, от которых я сейчас никак не могу оторвать взгляд. И, кажется, у меня снова вот-вот встанет. Блядь. Ну что я еще могу сказать-то? Окей, это просто п.и.з.д.е.ц.

* * *

Мне шестнадцать, я стою в коридоре и просто с небывалым спокойствием смотрю на кровавые порезы на лице Жизель. Она визжит и машет руками. Смешно так. Я стараюсь подавить рвущийся наружу смех, но выходит не очень удачно, и ухмылка трогает мои губы. Жизель визжит на меня, а я все так же спокойно смотрю на нее, прислонившись к стене. А самое смешное, знаете в чем? Прежде чем начать вот так вот визжать и размахивать своими манерно-изящными ручками, она пробежала ползамка в поисках меня. И для чего, собственно? Чтобы начать визжать, что логично. Только в этом-то собака и зарыта: эти чудесные порезы ей оставила Лили. А еще интереснее, и да, пожалуй, смешнее, что складываются красные черточки в незамысловатое «шлюха». А выслушивать этот концерт должен я. И почему, интересно? Ох, блядь, я и забыл совсем, что являюсь вроде как парнем этой французской курицы. Хотя… скорее всего уже нет. Она с размаху дает мне пощечину и, эффектно развернувшись на своих двенадцатисантиметровых шпильках, бежит по коридору. Надеюсь, что в этот раз в лазарет. А то ее как-то даже жалко. Наверное. Я не уверен, если честно. А я же гриффиндорец, поэтому полагается отвечать ч-е-с-т-н-о. Хотя каким лешим это все приписывают гриффиндорцам, а не хаффлпавцам, я понять не могу. По идее мы те же слизеринцы, просто под другими знаменами. И никакой кроме этого разницы. И я, и Лили – ебанутые. Ее-то сейчас мне и надо найти.

Находится моя младшая сестренка на удивление быстро: стоит в соседнем коридоре, приставив левую ногу к стене. Стоит, к слову, в короткой до неприличия юбке. А ей, блядь, только тринадцать. Но на губах ярко-красная помада, которая, почему-то, ей идет. Ну не зеленой же ей краситься, в самом, деле, думаю я.

— Какого хрена? – спрашиваю я как-то слишком лениво для разгневанного старшего брата, сам толком не успев понять – это я про помаду или про Жизель. Скорее про первое, чем про второе. 

— Мне нравится, да и тебе, кажется, тоже, — это ее «кажется» звучит слишком издевательски, и отвечает она на первый вопрос. Ну, я, по крайней мере, надеюсь, что на первый. Хотя, драккл ее поймет.

Я хмурюсь и продолжаю смотреть ей в глаза, теперь уже стоя в шаге от нее самой. Она как-то грустно вздыхает, и я практически ей верю. Но все же понимаю, что передо мной Лили, и от веры не остается и следа:

— Так это же правда, — это она говорит уже точно про Жизель. Или про помаду, хер поймешь, если честно. И обиженно так дует губки. И я, блядь, уже не думаю о Жизель, о которой, вообще-то, должен бы думать, и тупо пялюсь на алое сердечко губ Лили. А они почему-то все ближе и ближе, и еще секунда, как они коснутся моих губ. Но Лили, змея такая, в последнее мгновенье меняет траекторию и больно цапает меня за мочку уха. Я морщусь и отталкиваю сестру от себя, больно приложив ее об стену. Она тоже морщится, и отвечает на мой полный злости взгляд точно таким же. Я не знаю, почему так злюсь на нее: то ли потому что не поцеловала, то ли за то, что позволяет себе такие развязности. Она, по всему видимому, решает, что второе. И буквально выплевывает мне в лицо:

— Ну и сука ты, Поттер.

Будто бы сама она Уизли или кто-то еще. Все мы Поттеры, сестренка. Будь ты Уизли, да хоть Малфой, мне срать, я бы тебя уже трахнул. Хотя хотел бы я тебя вообще тогда?

* * *

Этот сентябрь выдался жарким, и весь Хогвартс вывалился на улицу, прихватив для вида домашнее задание. Мне семнадцать и я сижу поодаль от всех, прислонившись спиной к дереву. Дерево старое, шершавое, а солнце так и палит, и мне совсем некстати вспоминается тот июльский день и чердак. И, конечно, Лили. Она больше всего остального вспоминается. Ее заливистый смех, рыжее пятно волос, ладошки, грудь, которой еще и не было, кукольные губки и особенно – коленка. Острая, упирающаяся в мое бедро.

Лили теперь четырнадцать, грудь у нее, пусть небольшая, но все же есть, хотя я не думаю, что она когда-нибудь сможет похвастаться формами той же Жизель, но ей и так хорошо. У нее то же рыжее пятно на голове, еще больше смазанное порывами ветра, дующего с озера, те же острые локти и коленки и теперь уже ставшие привычными ярко-алые губы, которые мне издалека тоже кажутся пятном. Она вся такая вроде бы острая и колючая, и ломанная-переломанная, но я вижу одно медовое марево, которое туманит рассудок. Да и был ли он у меня когда-то в ином состоянии, я сомневаюсь. Я и извращенцем себя считать уже давно перестал, да и начинал ли когда-то – тоже – сомневаюсь. Потому что моя сестра в таком случае тоже извращенка. И сейчас с каким-то садистским, или, точнее будет сказать – мазохистским? – удовольствием я наблюдаю за тем, как она засовывает свой язык в рот какому-то равенкловцу на три курса старше ее, а тот беззастенчиво залазит своей ручищей ей под юбку. И почему-то я не сомневаюсь, что трусики для его толстых пальцев не преграда. Ей, наверное, понравится, думаю я, и у меня встает. И именно этот факт заставляет меня понять, что это не очередной сон, где Лили трахают все, кто только можно, а реальность. И злость накрывает меня с головой. Потому что Лили – только моя. И трахать ее, соответственно, можно только в моих снах. Я поднимаюсь с травы и, быстро пересекая пространство, оказываюсь возле «сладкой парочки». Я толкаю не его, а Лили, и та падет на траву. Одними губами я бросаю ей «шалава», и тут же бью с размаху, вложив всю свою силу и ярость в удар, по удивленной роже равенкловца. В его глазах промелькнул страх. И мне это понравилось. Не к месту вспоминается машущая руками Жизель с разукрашенным кровью лицом, и я бью второй раз. Парень падает на землю, а я просто пинаю его ногами в живот. Бью медленно, но расчетливо. Так, что каждый удар заставляет его скулить. Мы с ним, кажется, сидели пару раз вместе на рунах. Его зовут Джейк. Я заношу ногу и снова бью. МакЛаген? Возможно. И снова удар. Мне не жаль. Как и Лили, которая исполосовала ангельское личико Жизель. Как и Лили, которая сейчас сидит на траве за моей спиной, и на ее лице, я готов поспорить, играет злая усмешка.

— Уебище, — цежу я сквозь зубы. И уже холодно добавляю, — Еще раз приблизишься к моей сестре и ты труп.

Джейк отхаркивается кровью и судорожно кивает. Я ответом удовлетворен и поворачиваюсь к Лили. Она сидит на траве и смотрит на меня злыми глазами. Алые губы сомкнуты в тонкую линию, что не красит ее, и глаза из-за этого слишком ярко выделяются на бледном, едва тронутом веснушками лице. Они сейчас практически черные и зияют, как две огромные дыры. И мне становится страшно. Нас с ней факультетами не попутали случайно?

Я подаю ей руку, и она, не говоря ни слова, принимает ее, подымаясь на ноги. Делает шаг ко мне и молчит. Молчит долго, очень долго, или мне это кажется? А потом вцепляется тонкими пальчиками в ворот моей мантии и шепчет в губы:

— Да когда ты меня уже трахнешь, блядь? – грязные словечки слетают с его острого язычка, который всего несколько минут назад исследовал ротовую полость бедняги Джейка, а кукольные губки кривятся в насмешливой улыбке. Лили облизывает свою верхнюю губу, продолжая глядеть на меня, а затем цокает языком, выводя меня из транса, и быстро уходит к замку.

А я понимаю, что еще секунда и завалил бы ее прямо на траву, даже не вспомнив об избитом Джейке, что лежит всего в метре.

* * *

В окно светит солнце, за окном май и ни души в башне Гриффиндора. Лили вытягивается на кровати, как кошка, и я не могу оторвать взгляда от ломаной линии, очерчивающей расстояние от талии до бедра. Я целую ее натянутую, подобно струне, шею, будто бы стараясь попробовать на вкус все мелкие, едва заметные веснушки. У них вкус корицы, я знаю это. А у рыжего пятна волос, падающих на мое лицо – меда. Я не сомневаюсь в этом, потому что во сне ни в чем не сомневаешься. Я не сомневаюсь и в том, что это не сон, а целую левую ключицу, на которой два тонких шрама. На них-то я задерживаю свои поцелуи, углубляя их и посасывая кожу. Лили жмурится от удовольствия, я знаю это и провожу языком по ее тонкой коже, спускаясь к груди. Она у нее совсем еще девичья, да и Лили сама еще совсем девочка, но это наш с ней сон, и нет дела, что мне восемнадцать, а ей пятнадцать. Я целую выступающие ребра, процеловываю каждое, а Лили, недовольная тем, что я не задержался на ее груди, наклоняется к моему уху и больно кусает. А я завожусь только больше и тянусь руками к низу ее живота: она так удобно полулежит на мне, расставив стройные ножки. Пальцы проникают в горячую, податливую плоть. Я ввожу сначала один, потом два, а Лили охает, перекладывая свой вес на меня. Она хнычет от удовольствия и впивается по-кошачьи острыми ноготками в мою грудь при каждом моем движении. Я ввожу пальцы как можно глубже, а второй сминаю ее грудь. Лили находит в себе силы и, чуть приподнявшись, немного меняет положение, и ее кукольный ротик тут же начинает посасывать мой сосок. Одной ладонью она нащупывает мой затвердевший член и не берет его в руку, а лишь касается кончиками пальцев, поглаживая. Я проглатываю стон: ее ласка слишком мучительна. Это так в стиле Лили: кормить меня намеками.

Я тянусь губами к ее шее, втягивая в себя ее тонкую кожу, на которой потом будет красоваться моя отметина, и при этом заводя руку еще глубже. Я делаю это резко, и Лили от неожиданности сжимает мой орган: я жмурюсь, как кот, объевшийся сметаны, поймав Лили хитростью.

Она слегка теребит в руках мой член, а сама тем временем кончает, уже не ограничиваясь глубокими вздохами и полустонами.

Мерлин, в который раз уже мы с ней это делаем, а я с каждым разом получаю все больше удовольствия. И дело даже не в оргазме, которого, к слову, сегодня я еще не испытал, нет. Я просто смотрю на Лили, ее кукольные губы, провожу пальцем по ним и целую. Я кутаюсь в ее длинных рыжих волосах, очерчиваю линию бедра и считаю тонкие ребра. Потом поцелуями считаю позвонки на ее спине, крепко обнимаю мою любимую сестренку и вслушиваюсь в ее заливистый смех. Она прекрасна и она – моя, — это все, о чем я думаю, находясь рядом с ней.

Но такая идиллия, этот золотой сон настали далеко не сразу. Почему? Потому что вести жестокую игру в течение четырех лет оказалось куда проще, чем действительно сделать то, о чем так нагло говорила мне в лицо Лили, и что я так ярко рисовал в своих фантазиях.

После того случая с Джейком она продолжила эту игру, а я был и не против. Пошловатые улыбки с ее стороны, очень «вовремя» уроненные предметы, за которыми она наклонялась в своей короткой юбке, всегда расстегнутые три верхние пуговицы на блузке и неприличные жесты. Я отвечал ей насмешливыми взглядами, не забывая провоцировать ее. Но однажды я сорвался. Просто Лили выбрала для своих игр не то время. Я уже и не помню причин, из-за которых был так зол: просто происходящее дальше вытеснило все остальное. Я схватил ее за плечи и с силой впечатал в стену, приложив головой о камень. Кажется, у нее была кровь… Я целовал ее глубоко, горячо, и ее язычок, привыкший к такому занятию, отвечал с не меньшим увлечением и умением. Мои руки скользнули в этот соблазнительный три-пуговицы-вырез, принявшись нащупывать грудь. Лили, кажется, расстегнула мою ширинку, а потом обхватила меня ногами, и я приподнял ее… И тут мне будто в голову ударило: да что, черт побери, я делаю – в коридоре, мать вашу, ну и что, что вечер, будто вечером тут никто не ходит! Я отстранился от Лили и медленно привел себя в порядок. Она стояла, не двигаясь и не произнося ни слова, глядя на меня своими горящими глазами. Я вздохнул и принялся застегивать пуговицы на ее блузке, поправлять юбку, прическу… Я провел рукой по ее волосам, приглаживая их, и уже собирался отнять ее, как Лили просто прижалась щекой к моей ладони. И было в этом жесте столько нежности, что я просто притянул к себе свою маленькую девочку и крепко обнял, прижавшись губами к ее рыжим волосам. Мерлин, как давно я этого не делал, пять лет прошло! Во что же я превратил ее, свою солнечную принцессу? И тогда я впервые понял, насколько она просто несчастна без меня. Это было не проявление эгоизма, нет, им были все предыдущие годы. Двум ебанутым людям просто необходимо держаться друг друга.

Наша первая близость, не считая той, что была в коридоре, произошла, наверное, слишком нелепо и типично. Мы напились на рождественской вечеринке в гостиной Гриффиндора (к Лили там вообще порядком привыкли, хоть и смотрели косо), а потом догнались уже в каком-то незапертом классе. Я взял ее грубо, нагнув на парту, а что самое странное, ей нравилось. Но это был даже не секс, а просто грубый трах. И на следующее утро было чувство неловкости. И меня, и у нее. Мы не умели любить друг друга. Да и любили или только предстояло? Я не знаю ответов на эти вопросы, и все, чего мне хотелось тогда: послать всех к мордреду и съебаться куда подальше. И чтобы там не было Лили: я просто не знал, что делать с нашим сумасшествием, чтобы после не было этого гадкого осадка.

Второй раз все случилось довольно скоро: дома на рождественских каникулах. Мы, посылая друг другу многозначительные взгляды в течение всего ужина, в конце концов, когда родители были довольно подогретые, улизнули из-за стола. Никто даже не обратил внимания, только Альбус, кажется, как хмуро посмотрел.

Мы заперлись в тесной кладовке, заставленной всяким хламом. Я наложил запирающие и звукоизолирующие заклинания и, прижав Лили к стене, принялся целовать. Я не хотел повторения истории. Страсть – это плюс, я не отрицаю этого, но вот необузданная дикость стоит совершенно под другим знаком. Но она была слишком пылкой, слишком настойчивой, торопясь быстрее сделать это. Ей чужда была чувственная сторона. И это было страшно. Страшно для ее четырнадцати.

Она царапала обнаженную спину о шершавую стену, сбивала лопатки, но не позволяла мне остановиться ни на секунду. Эта боль доставляла ей какое-то непонятное удовольствие. И тогда я понял, что ее надо спасать.

Внимание: я пытался окружать ее им каждую свободную минуту. Мне было просто необходимо, чтобы она поняла, что я ее люблю. Ей самой это было необходимо. И чтобы она наконец полюбила себя.

Лили себя не любила. Она, блядь, себя не любила. Осознание этого не давало мне спокойно дышать, не то что жить. Когда я впервые это понял, то просто не знал, что делать. А потом решил, что лучше я буду рядом с ней, чем вот так вот продолжу сидеть в комнате, уставившись взглядом в одну точку.

И я начал эту девочку, у которой с язычка капал яд, а губы растягивались в пошловатой улыбке, шаг за шагом вести в медовые сны. Те яркие сны двенадцатилетнего Джеймса, где плавали золотистые медузы. И очень важно было, чтобы Лили поняла, что главное в этом сне: она. Чтобы она поверила, наконец, что это ее волосы – мед, ее веснушки – корица, ее поцелуи – мята.

И вот теперь мы здесь, в нашем золотом сне. Тут наше безумие, для всего мира носившее знак минус, сменилось на плюс. Тут только мы. Я и моя Лили. 

Я смотрю на то, как она, отдышавшись, наклоняется и целует низ моего живота. Все ниже и ниже…

Дверь с тихим скрипом отворяется, и на пороге стоит Альбус. Принесло же его Волдемортом, думаю я, проклиная себя, что не запер дверь.

— Блядь, — только и произносит он, прислонившись плечом к косяку и глядя на нас с Лили.

Я натягиваю до пояса одеяло и понимаю, что сейчас мне страшно. Я не знаю, что выкинет этот идиот, и что нам с Лили тогда делать. Судорожно прокручиваю в голове все возможные варианты.

Я перевожу взгляд на Лили. И с удивлением не замечаю на ее лице ни капли страха. Она даже не пытается прикрыться и смотрит на Альбуса с нескрываемым раздражением.

Альбус молчит, видимо, пытаясь отойти от шока, и в упор смотрит на голую Лили, которая начинает еще больше хмуриться.

Я молчу.

И наконец Лили, тряхнув своими рыжими волосами, говорит:

— Съебись, а, — испепеляя Альбуса взглядом.

Тот смотрит на нас уже с отвращением и, прежде чем быстро сбежать вниз по лестнице, кидает:

— Ебанутые!

Когда дверь закрывается, Лили поворачивается ко мне. В ее глазах – знакомые огоньки безумия. Я широко улыбаюсь и тут же валю ее на кровать. Я легонько провожу руками от ее бедра до груди. Она заливается смехом, ей «щекотно», совсем как в тот жаркий июльский день, на чердаке. Я слушаю этот звенящий смех и не сомневаюсь, что этот медовый сон – реальнее всего на свете, и в этом мире нет ничего более настоящего.

-Я люблю тебя, — тихо-тихо говорит Лили, но, кажется, что все звуки во Вселенной стихли, чтобы дать этим словам прозвучать. Они отскакивают от стен, ударяются о стекла и бесконечно долго звучат у меня в голове.

Я обнимаю ее, сидящую ко мне спиной, и целую в макушку. Я не вижу ее лица, но слышу, как она улыбается – Вселенная до сих пор молчит, подарив нам несколько мгновений.

— Блядь, как же я счастлив, — это все, что я могу сказать.

А Лили заливисто смеется, и вместе с ней этот мир наполняется звуками.

Смейся Лили, смейся, и пусть длится медовый сон бесконечно.


End file.
